Mobile devices may use a radio network interface to perform data communications, such as to a cellular or Wi-Fi access point. Such data communications may expend the battery power of the mobile device and may incur data communication charges. Cellular data networks may use metered data. The amount of data transferred across a cellular data network may be monitored and debited against a user allocation of data. Similarly, the amount of data transferred across a cellular data network may be monitored and the user billed a fee based on the amount.